Cep Units
These are the unit changes in CEP, compared to unmodded BNW. General *Air units require aluminum. *Late elite land and sea units require oil. *Siege units have higher base strength and lower multipliers, to make promotions more valuable. Siege units are slightly more powerful than in vanilla BNW, and should be more durable in siege warfare against cities but will not stand up to unit assaults, requiring a more active army to both effectively counter and to protect them. * Fighter units have base anti-air promotions reduced to 100% (was 150%), which makes promotions more valuable, and base strength increased. * Bomber units have a base anti-land and anti-sea promotion (50%). * Renamed "Great War" units (Arquebusier name added to Infantry line), Renamed Cavalry to Dragoon. Renamed Caraval to Carrack. Renamed Privateer to Galleon. Renamed Paratrooper to Airborne. * Added Missile Destroyer (late game melee naval ship), and Bireme (early game ranged ship) * Removed Marines and Anti-Tank Gun units. Units were made obsolete by changes to unit promotions and changes to promotion lines. *Capital (elite) class ships have Siege bonuses to attack cities. * Melee naval units receive 25% bonus against naval (attack/defence) and land units (defense). * Ranged naval units receive a 50% ranged defence bonus. Encourages using melee ships to counter ranged ships. *+25% defence for Spear units, Scouts, and AA units. +25% ranged defence for Machine Gun style ranged units. * Spear unit anti-mounted base promotion reduced to 10% (makes anti-mounted/anti-tank promotions more valuable). *+25% vs cities for swords and GDR. 50% for Guided Missiles. *-25% vs cities for mobile and archer units. *Chariot Archer, Dragoon (Cavalry), and Gunship are "skirmisher" units with 1 attack range and stronger ranged attack than strength for hit and run attacks. *10 airdrop range for Airborne. * Ironclad changed to a Capital (ranged) ship. * Nuclear weapons cannot be purchased. * Infantry moves 3, Mechanized moves 4, Rocket Artillery moves 3. Tanks/Armor move 5 * Rocket Artillery and Gunships do not require Aluminum. Unit Details The time to build units is about the same as the unmodded game (time = cost / income). CEP increased both construction costs and income, to provide more fine-tune control over numbers. You can see more details on the Units tab of CivVModding.xls (in the mod folder). The tables below compare normal cost and strength with: *180% cost modifier. * Base BNW unit strength + era appropriate base promotion (1-2-3) + great general + hero epic modifiers. * Unit specializations (bombers vs land units, fighters vs airplanes, siege weapons vs cities/units) Legend: *- : Attack and defense *A: attack *D: defense *C: vs city *M: vs mobile Modern Units Early Units Sea Units Unique Units *Atlatist - Woodsman Promotion added *Battering Ram - Reduced to 200% city attack, strength 13, removed defence penalty *Bowman - Desert Power promotion added *Hoplite - Replaced Anti-Horse with Anti-Melee and Anti-Horse +50%, reduced to 12 strength *Horse Archer - Skirmisher unit 9/15 (stronger melee strength than chariot) *Immortal - Heals faster *Jaguar Warrior - Woodsman, strength 10 *Maori Warrior - Fear, strength 10 *Pictish Warrior - Pillage free and hill bonus *Slinger - increased to regular archer strength *War Chariot - 8/16 strength, Desert Power promotion *African Forest Elephant - 19 strength *Legion - 18 strength, Builds roads 2x, builds forts *Mohawk Warrior - No iron cost, Iroqouis receive one at start, Woodsman *Berserker - Charge promotion (same movement with bonus attack against wounded), 28 strength *Camel Archer - 21/26 strength, Desert Power *Chu-Ko-Nu: Blitz changed to 90% per attack, stronger than regular Crossbow *Conquistador - has faith spread mission, 29 strength *Hwach'a - 26 ranged strength trebuchet, friendly land promotion, weaker against cities. *Keshik - 20/21 - no city penalty *Longbowman - +1 Range Promotion removed, 3 Range base unit, melee strength reduced to 8 *Mandekalu Cavalry - Siege promotion (+25% vs cities instead of 0%), 26 strength, cost slightly increased. *Naresuan's Elephant- Renamed Chang Suek - 33 strength, +10% versus mounted *Samurai - 28 strength, blitz, 30% on open ground *Janissary - adds 15% bonus adjacent *Minutemen - 26 strength, +1 sight *Musketeer - 28 strength *Tercio - 26 strength, 10% versus mounted *Cossack - 30/50 Dragoon *Hussar - Changed to Lancer UU, 40 strength *Mehal Sefari *Foreign Legion - Freedom Ideology unit, 40 strength *Panzer - 85 strength *Norwegian Ski Infantry - Removed *War Elephant - Removed *Ballista - Removed *Cataphract - Removed *Companion Cavalry - Removed *Landknecht - Removed *Sipahi - Removed *Hakkapelitta - Removed